MetaQuotes Software
MetaQuotes Software Corp. is a Russian software company that specializes in the development of software for financial markets. — Оптимизируй и лидируй! | основана = 2000 | расположение = Лимасол, Кипр | отрасль = Информационные технологии | продукция = MetaTrader 4 MetaTrader Mobile 4 MetaTrader 5 MetaTrader 5 Mobile TeamWox | оборот = | операционная прибыль = | чистая прибыль = | число сотрудников = больше 50 | сайт = www.metaquotes.net }} MetaQuotes Software Corp. — одна из компаний, специализирующихся на разработке программного обеспечения для финансовых рынков. Основным продуктом MetaQuotes Software Corp. являются «MetaTrader» — информационно-торговый комплекс для дилинговых центров, предоставляющих возможность маржинальной торговли на рынках Forex, CFD и Futures. По состоянию на 25 сентября 2015 года, MetaTrader используют более 257Список брокеров использующих MT4 компаний и банков по всему миру. Отличительной чертой платформы MetaTrader является обязательное использование операционной системы Windows не только для клиентской, но и для серверной части. История Создание компании Начав свою деятельность в 2000 году, MetaQuotes Software Corp. вскоре создала свой первый профессиональный информационно-торговый комплекс FX Charts. Он был ориентирован на маржинальную торговлю на рынке Forex, не требовал быстрой и дорогой техники для работы. Расширение рынка В 2001 году был выпущен второй информационно-торговый комплекс — MetaQuotes. В отличие от FX Charts, он был способен работать не только на Forex, но и на рынке CFD (контракты на разницу). Кроме того, в составе торгового комплекса появился язык программирования торговых стратегий MetaQuotes Language (MQL). Это позволило существенно расширить возможности клиентского терминала. MetaTrader В начале 2002 года была выпущена третья платформа — MetaTrader. В ней была добавлена возможность работать с инструментами рынка Futures и расширен язык программирования торговых стратегий — MQL II. На протяжении нескольких лет комплекс постоянно модернизировался. Существенным плюсом этой платформы было наличие бесплатной библиотеки с набором функций API, позволявшей создать даже совершенно новую версию клиентского терминала. В 2003 году MetaQuotes Software Corp. создала терминалы для мобильного трейдинга — MetaTrader CE и MetaTrader for Palm. MetaTrader 4 1 июля 2005 года был выпущен MetaTrader 4. Модернизация коснулась всех частей платформы. Большое внимание уделялось повышению надежности сервера. Появилась возможность подключения терминала через необязательный Дата Центр. Такое решение позволяет резко повысить устойчивость к DDoS-атакам, снизить нагрузку на сервер и увеличить его производительность. Клиентский терминал стал более функциональным. Реализована новая версия Си-подобного языка программирования торговых стратегий MetaQuotes Language 4 (MQL 4). В октябре 2005 года была выпущена версия для мобильных устройств — MetaTrader 4 Mobile. Кардинальных новаций в инструментарии четвёртой версии по сравнению с третьей не произошло. Платформа всё так же предназначена исключительно для маржинальной торговли на рынках Forex, Futures и CFD и не ориентирована на фондовый рынок. Новый протокол связи не сохранил совместимости с MetaTrader 3. Разработчики отказались от открытого клиентского API. Есть только API, доступные для менеджеров и администраторов серверной части.официальное описание API на сайте производителя Все предыдущие разработки, использовавшие клиентское API, не работают с серверами MetaTrader 4. Взамен клиентского API существенно расширена функциональность языка программирования торговых стратегий (MQL4), поддерживается работа с библиотеками DLL. В MQL4 отсутствует возможность одновременного получения котировок из нескольких источников и их параллельный анализ. Ранее такая задача решалась на базе API. Сейчас MQL4 является частью терминала и не позволяет экспортировать соответствующие функции в другие самостоятельные приложения. MetaTrader 5 1 июня 2010 года был представлен официальный релиз MetaTrader 5. Торговая платформа MetaTrader 5 предназначена для организации брокерского обслуживания на рынках Форекс, CFD и Фьючерс, а также на биржевых рынках. По состоянию на октябрь 2010 года работа на биржевых рынках не реализована. Система включает в себя новый язык программирования MQL5. Automated Trading Championship С 2006 года среди разработчиков программ на MQL4/MQL5 компания ежегодно проводит чемпионат по автоматической торговле «''Automated Trading Championship''» . Главной целью соревнования была демонстрация возможностей автоматической торговли. Призовой фонд — 80 000 долларов. По условиям чемпионата все программы запускаются одновременно и работают автономно в течение трех месяцев в одинаковых условиях. Во время чемпионата отчёты и журналы терминалов публикуются в режиме реального времени на сайте чемпионата. TeamWox С середины 2008 года началось бета-тестирование, а 1 февраля 2009 года компания официально выпустила новый продукт — систему групповой работы TeamWox. Это веб-серверное приложение, предназначенное для организации групповой работы в различных компаниях. В состав входят задания, документооборот, почтовый сервис, клиентская база, форум, отчеты и прочее. Имеет интеграцию с торговыми платформами MetaTrader. По информации разработчика, ещё на этапе тестирования система внедрена более чем в 20 компаниях. Независимых от MetaQuotes сведений об использовании TeamWox пока нет. Сегодняшний день Компания зарегистрирована в офшорной зоне на Кипре. Там находятся сбыт и маркетинг. Производственная часть и техподдержка находятся в Казани (Россия). Помимо этого, компания имеет представительства в Турции, Австралии, Китае и Сингапуре. См. также * MetaTrader * TeamWox Примечания Ссылки * Сайт компании MetaQuotes Software Corp. * Официальный сайт Торговой платформы MetaTrader 5 * Сайт языка стратегий MQL5 * Официальный сайт Торговой платформы MetaTrader 4 * Сайт языка стратегий MQL4 * Сайт системы управления предприятием TeamWox Категория:Производители программного обеспечения Кипра | location = Limassol, Cyprus | key_people = Renat Fatkhullin CEO | industry = Software | products = Trading systems; MetaTrader 4 MetaTrader 5 MetaTrader 4 Mobile MetaTrader 5 Mobile TeamWox | num_employees = 50+ | homepage = www.metaquotes.net }} MetaQuotes Software Corp. is a Russian software company that specializes in the development of software for financial markets. MetaQuotes main focus is on Forex trading software such as the MetaTrader family of online trading platforms: MetaTrader 4 and MetaTrader 5 (also known as MT4 and MT5). MetaQuotes MetaTrader trading platforms are currently used by the majority of FX Brokerage companies and banks around the world.Finance Magnates: What is the 2nd Biggest FX Trading Platform? The company is registered in Cyprus where it can better serve many of the worlds leading FX Brokerage Houses.CySEC: Investment Firms History MetaQuotes Software Corporation was established in 2000 in Russia with the launch of FX Charts, an online charting package used for margin FX trading. It became popular with traders as it could be run on a Windows PC and did not require dedicated and expensive equipment. In 2001, it released its second major version of the application and renamed it MetaQuotes, which expanded the range of instruments that could be traded. In addition to currencies, it also included support for the newly emerging CFDs (Contracts for difference). The application also allowed users to write their own trading programs and strategies using its own MetaQuotes Language (MQL). This substantially increased the flexibility and utility of the client trading platform. In early 2002, it released its third version of MetaTrader. This again expanded the number of financial products with the addition of futures contracts, but more importantly it expanded programming language for trading strategies with MQL II. A number of users and third parties started to develop functions and libraries using the new version of the built in programming language and APIs. On July 1, 2005, it released MetaTrader 4 or MT4. This was a major overhaul of the platform. This version allowed the client trading platform to connect via an optional 'Data Center', which dramatically increased the server side stability, reduced server load and made it more resilient to security threats such as Denial-of-service attacks. The client software was also upgraded with a new version of the C-like language for trading strategies programming called MetaQuotes Language 4 (MQL 4). Later that year MetaQuotes also released its first version of the trading platform for mobile devices. The MT4 communication protocol was not backward compatible with previous versions, and MetaQuotes Software refused to open the Client API, meaning all of the previous client developed code no longer worked. The client API did however significantly extend the functionality of the programming language for trading strategies with MQL4, including support for a DLL interface. This version of the software became popular with a large number of users and became the main product of MetaQuotes Software for the next 5 years. In 2005 development of the TeamWox, a CRM system started for the company internal use. In 2009, the first public commercial version of TeamWox was released and went on to win various industry awards. On June 1, 2010 MetaQuotes Software officially released MetaTrader 5 or MT5 the next version of its trading platform. It expanded the number of products that could be traded from just Forex to include stocks and commodities. MT5 also includes a new version of the programming language called MQL5. The new MT5 client trading terminal differs in a number of ways from MT4 and was not backward compatible. Uptake of the new version was slow and by April, 2011 MetaTrader had only 50 companies featuring the new version with over 400 companies remaining on MT4 mainly due to the lack of backward compatibility. Additionally, there has been an overall reluctance to adopt the new MQL5 programming language. On April, 2011 MetaQuotes launched a service called MQL5 Cloud Network which allowed users to sell their idle time for distributed computing tasks. In 2011 MetaQuotes Software Corp. entered into a partnership with International Business Times to deliver integrated trading platform and newswire service. In 2012 MetaTrader 5 Trading Platform has been Certified for the Singapore Mercantile Exchange. Metaquotes Software has been granted ISV status by the stock exchange. Automated Trading Championship Between 2006 and 2012, the company conducted annual Automated Trading Championship for software developers in MQL4 with the aim of demonstrating the possibilities of automated trading. During this event, specially written robotic computer programs face off against each other by analyzing the prices of various financial instruments and trading them in real time. Under the terms of the championship, all of the programs would run simultaneously for three months under identical conditions. The competition has been sponsored by MIG Bank, FXCM, Dow Jones & Company and other companies in previous years. There was no Championship in 2009 and the series has been cancelled after 2012 event. Operations The company is registered in the offshore zone of Cyprus from where it makes sales and provides marketing and technical support to many of the worlds biggest Forex brokers.Investing: Forex Brokers Based in CyprusThe FX View: Why Are There So Many Forex Brokers In Cyprus Software development is primarily done in Russia and the company has representative offices in Turkey, China, Singapore, Australia, Brazil, United Arab Emirates, South Africa, Pakistan, and Thailand. References Category:Software companies of Russia Category:Financial software companies Category:Russian brands Category:Companies established in 2000